klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
User Interface
This page describes the game interface. Each Component is described according to the number represented on the picture. For more in-depth information on any of the components follow the More About This link after each description. = 1. Facebook "Like" Link A quick link to the official Klondike Facebook page. Once the player "Likes" this, the bar is removed and this component will be removed from the interface screen. 2. Play Enables the Main Gaming screen where the game may be interacted with. 3. Add Emeralds & Coins Brings down a menu where the player may purchase additional Coins and Emeralds using your local currency. 4. Free Gifts Brings down a menu where the player may choose gift items to send to neighbors or request items for their wish list. This is the same menu action as component 14. Free Gifts for Your Friend 5. Invite Friends Brings down a menu which allows the player to mass select the Facebook friends whom the player wants to invite to the game. This is the same menu action as component 31. Invite a Friend Neighbor Button 6. FAQ Replaces the gaming screen with Klondike's Frequently Asked Questions list. 7. Earn Emeralds Opens a new popup that provides opportunities to earn emeralds for the game through partner advertising. 8. Coins This is the indicator for the current amount of coins earned by the player. Pressing the + sign brings down the same menu as component 3. Add Emeralds & Coins with the Coins tab open. 9. Emeralds This is the indicator for the current amount of emeralds earned by the player. Pressing the + sign brings down the same menu as component 3. Add Emeralds & Coins with the Emeralds tab open. 10. Beds This house shaped icon displays how many beds for friends the player has occupied and how many beds for friends the player has in total. These are displayed numerically as "Occupied/Total." To increase the total bed limit additional housing buildings must be built. 11. Workers This person shaped icon displays how many workers the player has and how many workers the player has available total. These are displayed numerically as "Active/Total." To increase the total available workers, the player must house workers in a housing building. This requires hiring neighbors for coins, or hiring Inuit for emeralds. 12. Energy This is a player's energy bar. Energy is the basic unit used to perform actions in the game. Players can replenish energy by eating food, or waiting for it to replenish naturally at a rate of 1 energy unit every 3 minutes. Once a player reaches the maximum energy allowed per level, they will be unable to eat food as well as replenish energy naturally over the maximum limit. In order to attain energy overmax, players must use a number of methods. Learn More About Energy 13. Player Info This is the player's information screen. It contains their Facebook personal photo, name, level, and experience. 14. Free Gifts for Your Friend Brings down a menu where the player may choose gift items to send to neighbors or request items for their wish list. This is the same menu action as component 4. Free Gifts 15. Adventure Tracker This is a side menu containing up to 7 (seven) currently active adventures the player is engaged in. Clicking on them brings up the information screen/requirements for the adventure icon selected. These are considered shortcuts to using the component 24. Adventures menu. 16. Cursor This the the main tool used to interface with the game. 17. Game Settings Bar This is the player's settings bar to control the game. It can be expanded and contracted by clicking on the arrow located on the left side of the menu. It contains 7 options: Cancel - Cancels any actions that the player's avatar is engaging in. Screen Mode - Switches the game into windowed or fullscreen mode. Zoom In - Zooms the map in up to three times. Zoom Out - Zooms the map out up to three times. Sounds - Toggles the sounds in the game on and off. Music - Toggles the background music in the game on and off. Camera - Takes a screenshot of the currently displayed area of the game and allows you to add a caption to the photo. This photo is then placed into a Klondike Album on the player's Facebook profile. If the album does not already exist, one will be automatically created. 18. News A central repository for news from the Klondike Administration. Informs players of the most recent updates and additions to the game. 19. Offers Every so often the Klondike Administration will provide limited time offers on game goods. A player may access them easily though these limited time interface buttons. 20. Watch and Earn One way to earn free emeralds is to watch a video in its entirety. Videos will be offered from advertisers and partners every now and then and the watch and earn icon will appear when one is available to view. 21. Tool bar This is the player's basic interface tools used to interact with the play field. This menu is expanded from clicking on component 27. Tool Menu Toggle. Once expanded, click anywhere on the game field, or again on component 27 to close the menu. The tool bar has 4 options: To Storage - send a valid item to storage Sell - remove the item selected from the game in exchange for coins or materials Rotate - rotate valid items into another position on the game screen. Move - pick up and move a valid item around the game screen. 22. Gifts This is the players received gift box. It has two tabs - special and free. Special are gifts received from the Klondike Administration or gifts received from other players that were a part of the player's wish list. Free are the gifts received from other players who used components 4. Free Gifts and 14. Free Gifts for Your Friend. Free gifts are commonly referred to as "Daily gifts, Daily's, or freebies." There are some gift giving rules of etiquette involved in Klondike. Learn More About Gifts 23. Collections This component accesses the collections menu. Collections are groups of items that can be exchanged as a set for rewards and other items. This menu is where the player can check the quantity of collection items, exchange them for other items, and add collection items to their wish list. Learn More About Collections 24. Adventures This component brings up a menu that contains all of the game's adventures or quests. It keeps a log of the ones that are completed and incomplete. 25. Map Opens the Map of Klondike. This map shows all of the other locations available to the player. Learn More About Maps 26. Achievements These are extra things that players can do to earn rewards. They don't count as adventures. Most achievements are considered small milestones during the course of game play. Learn More About Achievements 27. Tool Menu Toggle This button with a cursor icon on it will expand the menu component 21. Tool Bar. If another tool has replaced the cursor, simply clicking on this button will restore the icon to the arrow cursor. 28. Plow Menu This option brings up the Garden Beds menu. The player purchase and place garden beds on their property in order assign areas to grow crops. Learn More About Plowing 29. Neighbor Bar Navigation Tools These arrows are how players navigate through their list of neighbors. There are three arrows located on the far left and far right of component 30. Neighbor Bar Interface. Usage of the buttons are as follows: One Arrow - Scrolls the Neighbor Bar interface left or right for 1 (one) neighbor space. Two Arrows - Scrolls the Neighbor Bar interface left or right for 5 (five) neighbor spaces. Arrow Touching a vertical Line - Scrolls the Neighbor bar interface left or right for it's entire length. Used to quickly navigate to the highest level or lowest level neighbor. 30. Neighbor Bar Interface This bar contains all of the player's neighbors. It is the control panel for neighbor interactions. Learn More about Neighbors 31. Invite a Friend Neighbor Button These buttons appear as placeholders for player neighbors. Brings down a menu which allows the player to mass select the Facebook friends whom the player wants to invite to the game. This is the same menu action as component 5. Invite Friends. 32. Neighbor Search Bar This text box allows a player to input the name of their neighbor in order to search or filter the active Neighbor Bar Interface by name. 33. Invite a Friend Button Klondike will randomly select a non-player from the player's Facebook friends list and display the person's photo. Clicking this will create a popup menu which will allow the player to send a game invite to the person pictured. 34. Market Access This option brings up the Market screen. Various items for the game can be purchased here. Learn More About the Market 35. Storage Access This is where all the collected harvest and resources are kept. Open it to sell items and get coins. Learn More About Storage 36. Klondike Fan Page Access A hyperlink to the Official Klondike Game Fans Facebook Page. 37. Terms of Service Access A hyperlink to Vizor Interactive's Terms of Service for Partners' Use page. 38. Privacy Policy Access A hyperlink to Vizor Interactive's Privacy Policy for Partners' Use page. 39. Contact Us Access Clicking on this will open up a new email in the player's default email program and populate it with the player's User ID, game title and method of game access, and address it to the game support at klonfb.support@vizor-interactive.com 40. User Identification Number This is the player's unique user identification number. It is used in correspondence with Vizor Interactive support in order to identify a player's specific game information to make troubleshooting possible. Category:Gameplay